I'm Not Alone
by Rain2561
Summary: Leah is dreading loving Embry. But then a new wolf named Amber comes and she is just like Leah. Maybe she won't be alone anymore. But what will happen when Amber starts having feelings for Seth?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight.

Chapter One. LPOV

I was at my house, just watching movies with Seth. I had always loved my little brother, but ever since he started hanging out so much with Jake when we switched packs, we never hung out anymore. I had heard through the pack mind that he was worried about me moping all the time that he never wanted to hang out anymore, so I tried to stop and get out more. But really all I did was get drunk with the rest of the guys. The only problem with this was, I was losing touch with my girl side.

I lost my train of thought when Embry barged in.

Embry had always been beautiful, but he barley talked to me. I loved the way he was shy and never talked to anyone only if he was spoken to. I loved his dark hair, the way he smiled all the time. But he had recently imprinted, so I was still alone.

I was still Leah, the female dog. I was still Leah the bitch. Pun- indented.

"Hey Seth." He said smiling. He turned to me, and I could see the smile working it's way down. I tried my best to keep my mouth shut.

"Leah." He said my name like it was an insult. I stood up, mumbled something unintelligent and went to my bedroom. I heard Seth frown but he let it go. He knew I didn't like Embry enough to stick around when he was with him. When I got to my room I took off my footie's and laid on my bed, hoping sleep would come.

I was just dozing off when I heard 2 people knock on the door. When I knew Seth and Embry wanted me to get it, I groaned and got off my bed. I quickly ran my hand through my hair as I went down the stairs. I saw Embry and Seth playing some shooting game, and I wondered why he wasn't with his imprint, Sydney. She was pretty, and she was perfect for Embry. I was surprised that he wasn't all over her, like Sam and Leah and Jacob and Renesmee, and… well you get the picture.

"Leah, open this damn door NOW!" A familiar voice yelled. I hadn't heard it in a while. I frowned and unlocked the door. I should've known the scent.

Sam stood there, arms crossed. He looked at me, and his eyes hardened. I let him pass me. But about 2 seconds later I realized this was my house. I turned around and grabbed his wrist. Who the hell did he think he was?

"Excuse me, but I think I need a answer before you just barge into my house likes it's yours. Now, if you ain't got a good reason, go have fuck Emily. I'm not in the mood today Sam," I spat. I felt good now that I said that. But he turned to me and gave me a look that meant he wasn't in the mood either. But I didn't give a damn.

"Leah, I think I need to stay here for a while. I think you'll let me." Sam said in a calm voice that deceived his expression. I growled, and he just rolled his eyes and joined Seth and Embry. I had enough. Me and him had just gotten into a fight yesterday. If you heard what he said to me, you'd act the same way I was going to. I walked over to him and picked him up by the shoulders and he yelped in pain.

"Get. Out. My. House." I said in a calm whisper. He must've seen the anger in my eyes, because he walked out after I let go of his broken arm. Huh, I was that strong? Jacob walked in right after, and I realized he was the second person I head earlier.

"You should've let him stay Leah. He and Emily just fought for the first time. Just you bickered with him yesterday, doesn't mean you can put him out every time he comes over." Jacob said walking closer to me. I growled and but he continued.

"Just because he imprinted doesn't mean he doesn't love you anymore." He said. I knew it did though. Embry got up and pulled me back from phasing on Jacob. I was seeing red. I was shaking. Hard.

"LET GO OF ME EMBRY!" I yelled when we were outside. The fresh air felt good but didn't calm me down. He shook his head no, and kept pushing me. "JACOB KNOWS HE'S WRONG! I'M NOT EVEN MOPING AROUND ANYMORE AND YET EVERYONE KEEPS TREATING ME LIKE-"

"Leah." He whispered. But I was beyond mad. He jogged away from me as I phased. I howled in pain and ran away from my home. A million thoughts buzzed in my head and I told the pack to shut up. But they kept going.

"Leah you were to hard on him."

"You should apologize."

"Your such a bitch!"

"SHUT UP! WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS YELL AT HIM WHEN HE BROKE MY HEART? YOU DIDN'T EVEN COMFORT ME! WHILE BELLA STAYED AROUND MOPED YOU PATTED HER ON THE BACK AND SAID 'It'll be ok Bella." BUT WHAT ABOUT ME? HUH? Go suck up to Sam. You all disgust me." I cried. And with that, I was on my way to Canada.

Soo? How you like it? This is my first, and so tell me if you like it. Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight.

Chapter 2: LPOV

Resting on a damp forest ground exhausted, I wondered what would happen tomorrow. Would I have to kill another deer to eat something for once? I had eaten a hamburger from someone's garbage can a few hours ago when I left… wherever I was then. I was in human form right now, with the same black sweatshirt and sweatpants I had bought from Wal-Mart. I could still hear the packs begging for me to stay, and some begging for me to go. And never come back.

I jumped up when I heard a rustling in the trees. I growled and backed away slowly. Slowly coming out of the trees was a sandy colored wolf, and a gray one with black spots on his back. I told them NOT to follow me! My quiet growl quickly turned into a loud one and I began yelling.

"SETH! Didn't I tell you NOT to follow me? And then you made Embry follow you!" I cried making him whimper. I could feel myself begin to feel bad, as much as I didn't want too. Embry barked, and I jumped. I had some… history with Embry and him barking wasn't making it any better. I rolled my eyes and pointed on finger at them, telling them to wait. I ran to the trees and stripped down so I could phase. Once I did I walked to my clearing and glared at both of them.

"What do you think your doing?" I asked in my wolf voice, which was a little higher.

"I was making sure you were safe. And I didn't make Embry come, he wanted too." Seth explained.

I was getting more furious by the second. I new that one was a straight up lie. I quickly showed him a flashback that showed I was telling the truth.

_Walking in circles on patrol, thinking about how I got into this mess, thinking no one would hear me. Forcing myself not to cry, because I had just found out that my now ex-boyfriend cheated. Trying to think of something to hide my true feelings when I mentioned him._

"_If he hurt you, tell someone Leah." Embry whispered. I quickly looked around, seeing no one was there. I chuckled when I thought about what he said._

"_If I told someone what happened, they would be happy. Say he was lucky. I'm surprised you didn't think so. Don't think I'm not there when their saying things about how he was stupid to look at me that way." I said._

_He frowned and began running to me. I rolled my eyes when he began to apologize. _

"_Leah, what have you heard me say? Because I'm sure it's not true. It's totally like you to lie to get attention."He said.  
><em> 

"_Ok Embry. You know what? Go… do whatever Embry's do. I'm not going to get mad because you want me to. I'm tired, and I'm trying to think of something. Now, go away." I whispered. _

"_No. I'm not trying to get you mad. Don't lie to the pack. They don't say those things the way you think. I promise. They all love you. In ways you have no idea. Some as a friend, some as a boyfriend, some as a protector. Just tell them." He said. I growled. There was no way in hell I was going to think one of them was like that. _

_I ran up to him and shoved him with my nozzle. _

"_Shut up Embry."_

"_UGH! Leah I'm the only one that… Never mind. Go cry about… what was his name? Rick?" He yelled. _

_And that's exactly what I did when he left. _

"So, how much does Embry want to be here?" I asked when I was done. Seth just stared at me like I was some inhuman thing. Which I was.

"Leah, I told you how I felt about you."Embry said. I turned to look at him and bared my teeth. He must be an idiot, because he stepped in front of Seth. I crouched into a defensive position.

"I'm not going to try to hurt you. Seth, I wanna talk to Leah in private for a minute. Can you phase back?" Embry asked. Seth nodded his big head and walked into the darkness of the forest.

We heard a shrill scream in the east to us, and we heard someone phasing.

But the problem was, it was a girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Ch. 2 LPOV

"What the?" Embry was as baffled as me. I barked for Seth to get a-phasing and run with us to the sound of the now echoing scream. He did quickly, and started running right after us. Of course I was faster and good half mile before Embry. I could a faint voice in my head but I growled and pushed it away.

"Not now Embry." I hissed.

"Not now what?" He asked. I just frowned. I could hear paws walking in a circle and I got more frustrated. Did they really think I couldn't take of myself? I did NOT need the whole pack to watch over me like they did with all the imprints? Seriously it's getting old.

About 2 minutes later, the paws got louder. The faint voice in my head got louder, so now it was like a whisper in my head. I was about to ask what the hell was going on, but I noticed that I couldn't smell anything familiar. There was a sweet smell, like peaches and pine. I slowed to a stop and shook my fur. Maybe I was just imagining things. But as I got up to keep walking, the smell got stronger. Embry was catching up, and so was Seth. I chuckled, and started walking.

I tried making out the whisper in my head, and I made out the words, 'Black, I'm a freak, tribe, wolf, female.' All of this I could understand, it told the story of my life. But why would anyone know this is Canada?

I walked into a river bank and gazed into the slow flowing stream, looking into my reflection. I had to admit, my fur was horrible looking. I'd have to bathe soon. But what took me by surprise was what was across from me. My head darted up as I stared into blue eyes in a white wolfs body. It was as tall as me, but a little slimmer. I stared wide-eyed and it stared right back. It was beautiful.

I backed away slowly. Suddenly it howled in pain and began to phase. It must have been new, because it didn't look like it did with the older ones. It seemed… uncontrollable. Like it's body was fighting over which bones would grow back into their human ones. My ears lowered to my head and I called for Embry and Seth to hurry up. It was almost done, and panting.

Well, I should say, she was almost done. And she was beautiful.

She had dark hair, and russet skin, but a little paler. Maybe she was sick. She had blue eyes, and a heart shaped face. I quickly phased back and tried helping her get up. But when Embry and Seth walking into the bank, it dawned on me.

I wasn't alone anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter Four: EPOV (Embry)

Leah had this crazed look in her eyes when we caught up to her. She was panting, and hovering a dead-looking body. The worst part was Leah saw me staring at her naked body, and I was blushing like crazy when she caught my eye. She smiled timidly and picked up the other girl. Seth had got her clothes and he was now watching the girl.

I admit I was a little shocked when Leah told me what happened. But my number one concern was if I imprinted on this girl. My feelings for Leah would wash away, and I didn't want that. She was a beautiful independent woman, and I loved that about her. I always had dreams about her that would make any man need to take a VERY cold shower. It was wrong and I knew it. But I was so good at hiding my thoughts it didn't matter.

I never did "imprint" on Sydney. I thought I did, because she was pretty and I loved her, but the love didn't last long because she slept with Paul. I don't have a short temper, so I easily let her go. I think I only thought I liked her because I wanted to forget about Leah. I wanted to heal her broken heart, take all the bitterness out of her. But a lot of guys would be better at it, and Sam would push all those guys away. But he couldn't push me away. He can't protect two girls, Emily wouldn't have it and Leah would try to kill him. She doesn't know that everytime she broke up with a guy it was Sam's fault. He'd scare them away.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Leah sat next to me, fully clothed. (Thank God.) She nudged me playfully and I smiled. I couldn't help but notice the way her tank top held her body so tightly. She wore sweat pants and simple tennis shoes. I swear this woman is trying to kill me.

"Embry, you didn't have to follow Seth. I was perfectly fine." She said. I stared at her lips while she talked and my body begged me to kiss her. But then I realzed what she said and I shook my head completely dazed.

"I know Leah. But… your so… I love you and… I can't imagine you hurt. Seth suggested that we just check on you by calling but when he tried you didn't answer. He jumped to conclusions, and we went to find you." I said. I know she didn't want to know the whole thing, but I wanted her to know I cared. Without having to say it really.

"Hey, do you know who Ephraim Black is?" A soft female voice asked. I quickly turned and stood, and Leah followed suit.

"Umm… yeah… he is uhhh, a chief of our tribe… he's kinda dead." Leah stammered. I chuckled. She's sounded so stupid.

"Oh… crap." The girl muttered. I stared her down as she frowned and stared of into space.

"Hey, umm, what's your name?" I asked. It was Leah's turn to laugh. I shot her daggers which made her giggle a little louder.

"Embry are you flirting?"Leah asked between chuckles. I looked at her, confused. "Probably not, your not blushing. Hey but what is your name though?"

"Amber. Why you need to know?" She asked in a harsh voice. Leah smiled and said "I like this chick."

I laughed. Leah turned to me, and pushed me away. I stared at her while she made gestures with her hands that I didn't understand.

"Ugh, go be wolf Embry dumbass! Jacob's gotta know we taking a new wolf to La Push." She said in an annoyed voice. I made an 'oh' with my mouth and took one step before thinking it over. Amber was smiling like crazy an muttered something like "Idiot". I grabbed Leah's hand so she couldn't slap me and kissed her cheek.

She gasped and looked at me like I was insane before I jogged off into the dense part of the woods.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Chapter Five: LPOV

He kissed me on my cheek and walked away, smiling like the idiot he is. Where he kissed me, it tingled and felt a little warm. I turned to Amber so I could ask her as many questions needed, but she had her tongue in her cheek and was smiling. I noticed she was wearing Seth's shirt, which was like a mini dress for her. I blushed.

"Lucky!" she screamed like a school girl and then walked in circles. I just rolled my eyes and thought of a question I wanted to ask.

"Hey! Can I ask you some really personal questions?" I asked in a urgent voice. She stopped walking in her everlasting circle and stared at me wide-eyed.

"It depends on how personal they are." She answered firmly. I nodded slowly.

"Okay, so are you menstruating? Are you Quileute? Have you imprinted on anyone? Can you keep a man? Are you pregnant? How long have you been phasing?" I asked in a hushed tone, but she could hear me clearly. Amber sighed.

"I haven't been menstruating for a year, I've been a wolf for about 11 months, Yes, I'm Quileute. I can't keep a man because they say I'm too different. No I'm not pregnant." Amber answered my questions as fast as I asked them.

Like I said. Just Like Me.

"Jeez! Are you like, my long-lost sister or something?"

"I doubt it, but what's 'imprint'? Is it like, when you can't get something out a printer?"

I tried holding back my laugh.

I shook my head and said "Later".

Embry came out from the woods an half hour later with a frown on his face. He looked… well pissed. I tried asking what was wrong but he never answered. He was muttering stuff like 'I can't believe he told me that.' And a whole bunch of other crap. Seth and Amber got along fine, and she blushed when he complimented her. I just hope he doesn't get to nice.

When Seth started to doze off, Amber helped him over to a tree to lay against, and she looked at us and smiled. I had my head on Embry's shoulder, and Embry's head was laying on mine.

"Hey, I'm going to phase and go to sleep, I'll keep watch with the ears." She explained, and walked into the woods. About 2 minutes later she came out as a white wolf, and nuzzled Seth with her nose. I smiled. That was so cute. He smiled in his sleep. She purred and walked about a feet in front of her, laid down with a thud, and began to take deep calming breaths before she slept.

"Hey Leah?" Embry asked. I thought he was sleeping. He raised his head up and I did so too.

"Hmm?" My eyes stared into his for a minute before he looked away.

"You know how I said… I-I… I love you?" He stuttered. He was blushing. I nodded my head slowly for him to go on. "I… well I really…" he continued, and never met my eyes. (Which were now rolling)

"Embry," I cut in "spit it out. I'm really tired and you babbling about-" I tried to move my lips, but they were now crushed to Embry's.

His lips were so soft and gentle, and he tasted amazing. It warmed me to my core. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his waist. He growled and kissed me rougher. I wanted this so much. I wanted him so much. I bit his lip and he growled louder and pulled me onto his waist so I was straddling him. I grabbed his hair and pulled gently. He groaned.

I pulled away after about five minutes of this to breath. I opened my eyes to see Embry with his eyes wide. I frowned.

"Leah, I'm so sorry…" he whispered. I shook my head laid my head against his chest. I made the mistake of looking down. Lil' Embry (Who wasn't so little) was trying to poke out from his shorts. I smiled knowing I did that to him.

"Why are you sorry? I wanted you to do that." I said. Really I always have. I wanted him… needed him. But the imprint was still in the way.

He grabbed me by the waist again and pulled me off him gently, but I wasn't having it. I started moving my hand slowly from his neck down to his chest… to his abs, to his naval… to his waist line.

"Leah… " He whispered. I stopped my hand to move it to his cheek and kissed him again, but with more force this time. If he wanted me he could have me. I wasn't trying to save myself for the right guy anymore, I had already found him.

He grabbed my ass and laid us down hard on the forest floor. I moaned and grabbed his hair once again. He moved away from my lips and trailed kisses until he was to my neck, which he attacked with such passionate kisses I was whimpering. I heard a faint sound of something tearing, but then I realized it was me pulling the grass from the ground. After about 30 seconds more of this, he moved his lips down to my collarbone, then just above my right breast. I grabbed the back of his neck. I was so happy I picked a v-neck tank top instead of the t-shirt…

He moved his arms down my body and when he got to my pants he tugged the zipper. I nodded and he slowly but surley pulled it down. He never stopped looking me in the eyes.

Rustling in the background.

My head darted up to look around. What the hell? Whoever just interrupted stopped the best moment of my life to be delayed. I looked at Embry, who was frowning and looking the same direction I was seconds before. He flared his nostrils and I stared. He still had a slight hint of lust in his eyes. As much as I was craving him...

"Bear. Big one." He muttered. I quickly got up and unzipped my pants as the rustling got louder. I rolled my eyes at myself because I needed to strip before I phased. My only clothes. Little brother. Amber. Embry. No thanks. Especially if you looked down at Embry right now.

We moved to the woods slowly as he slowly took off his clothes and I mine. I had to do the honor of not staring. I kept my underwear on though, because what if I was just imagining?

Growl. Deep… scary growl.

So much for the imagining theory.

I phased and Embry followed suit. My hearing is better as a wolf so it was easier to hear the panting, the horrible scent and the bad breath of the bear. It was backing up slowly knowing something was coming. Slowly I growled a very low growl and walked closer to it. Embry followed.

"Don't kill it, just scare it away Le." He said. Alrighty then. I wasn't going to kill it anyway. I'm not a murderer. (Except for rabbits. Don't ask.)

The bear was now in reach and growled. I was a good 2 feet higher than him so it was easy to be big and bad. It jumped at me to scratch my face. When the scratches burned I didn't whimper but I snarled and bared my teeth.

"I love it when she does that…" Embry whispered, probably hoping I wouldn't hear. I howled as if to call in reinforcements and the bears ears lowered to it's head. He quickly waddle/ran to wherever it came from and I barked.

Turning to Embry, who had just phased back, was staring at me. I tried not to look in his neither regions, we would… explore each other later.

"We're gonna leave in the morning." He said.

"Nah. We're going to leave right now. This is private property and I am not going to jail in Canada. I tried telling you. But it's kinda hard when your fantasizing about your clothes on the ground… moans coming from you mouth… and you kissing everything you can get too." I said. Embry stared wide eyed at me and was trying to walk away. I admit I was even a little wet because now I was fantasizing. I shook my head and phased back so I could tell Amber to get up and Seth to get up as well.

We had a long way to go before La Push.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Amber POV.

I'm just sleeping and being peaceful when Leah wakes me up in the middle of the night saying we have to go. Now, I just met the people. So how am I supposed to trust a she wolf and to males? Especially for males. Except for Seth. He's so kind and… well hot. I get this funny feeling around him, but I don't let that fool me. The last time I had that feeling around a guy he dumps me because he has "better things to do". Turned out he had a full family back at his house. He put a restraining order on me and everything. But really, he expects me to believe he loves me instead of his wife. Hm. Yeah ok.

"C'mon Amber. La Push is only a few miles away. You can try to race me, but I'm the fastest wolf ever so…" Leah tempted me. I'm still a new wolf so I can't exactly control my phasing as they call it. One minute I'm human, the other I'm a big fur-ball with paws. Since I phased over and over last night I could tell that something was going on with Embry and Leah. Whether romantic or not, they both had feelings for each other I couldn't understand. I'm kinda nosy so I was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Alright Leah. I'll race you, eat my dust!" I yelled and I was off. The guys already left because they wanted to be able to tell a dude named Jacob I was coming. I just hoped I wasn't going to be part of like a huge ceremony or anything. There is no pride in being a she wolf.

Leah was fast I must admit. I barked whenever I was in the lead, but she'd get ahead of me about 2 minutes after. It was a pretty good tie when we caught up with Embry and Seth. They looked around like they were confused and ran a little faster.

I could smell pine trees and the Pacific when we hit the U.S border. I could faintly hear Leah talking, but I could hear something that sounded like "Home." I smiled knowing it was civilized and not some kind of "_Lord of the Flies_" thing. About a hour of running and phasing only twice Leah said in a whisper voice phase. I did easily and pulled on Seth's huge t-shirt. It smelled like him and I loved it. No no no wait Amber. You're on a mission. HA! I crack myself up with this agent crap.

We had to wait for Embry and Seth because they stopped to take a break. It was only a good 10 minutes though. They phased behind some tree's and dressed. Seth had some shorts on and went without a shirt, and Embry had shorts on with a grey t-shirt. Seth caught me staring at him and smirked, I rolled my eyes and hid my blush from him.

"So where are we going?"I asked Leah. She seemed to be caught up in something because she was staring off into space.

"Oh… we're going to my mom's house. Jacob's there. If you're lucky you can join out pack." She answered. I would love that. Seriously I would. I didn't want to be in the first one with this dude named Paul Leah told me about. He sounded like a straight-up a-hole.

"Oh ok. Lead the way oh worthy one." I said. She chuckled and we began to walk. Surprisingly it was only a half mile away. I was glad because I was _starving_. I talked to Seth on the way. Surprisingly he made me laugh. And that's a big shock because I've barley smiled in the past year. Been looking for a dead chief.

"Seth, when you stop flirting with Amber you can open the door." Leah hissed. I frowned at her. He wasn't flirting he was just being nice. What was her problem?

"What's your problem? For one thing your right at the door, second how can you talk about flirting when your hands were all over this dude"- I pointed to Embry-"last night." I snapped. I didn't mean to overhear them but it's hard when you're a wolf and their RIGHT next to you. I mean jeez at least go into the woods!

Embry was blushing and looking anywhere but me and Leah. Leah was glaring at me. I stared right back.

"I like this chick. Stands her ground." She said. I raised an eyebrow. Seth said something like 'he really needs to either stuff my sister or forget it.' I put a arm around his shoulders and punched his shoulder playfully. A smile creeped upon his lips and I giggled.

Embry opened the door and huffed. Then the smell it me. I could smell muffins, blueberry and chocolate chip, cinnamon toast and warm milk. I floated to the smell.

"Hello." Said a deep voice. I gasped and turned, alarmed. A growl deep in my throat ripped through my teeth. Seth was at my side immediately and stood next to me.

"Your fine Amber. That's Jacob." He explained. I looked at the man in front of me and frowned. He had shaggy short cut hair and visible muscles. He had russet skin and light brown eyes. It reminded me of… the ex.

"Oh… umm sorry." I muttered. He smiled. A smile that would make anyone's day a good one.

"It's fine. I'm Jacob Black, I'm the alpha. Leah's my beta." He said. I nodded slowly, the delicious smell forgotten. I had to ask one question though.

"Who's the alpha for the other pack?" I asked curious. I had to know my options.

"Sam Uley." He answered calmly. I stood there, shocked. Sam Uley? Maybe it was a different one. Sam Uley wasn't someone I wanted to talk to right now.

"Coolio. Can I meet him? I want to keep my options open." I said. He nodded and we walked into the living room. Leah and Embry were on the couch, basically eating each other's faces. Jacob cleared his throat and their heads snapped up.

"Hmm?" Leah asked, having a dazed look in her eyes. Seth had just walked in and had immediately walked out. Poor guy.

"Amber's going to go meet Sam. Don't eat each other ok? I need a beta. Going to see Renesmee." He said. Everyone in the room snorted. I frowned.

"Who's Renesmee?" I asked.

"His imprint." Leah muttered in an annoyed tone. Can someone tell me what the hell imprint is?

"Hard to explain. C'mon." he said. I nodded and walked out with him. I asked him if we should shift and he shook his head no. He wouldn't be able to talk to me then.

"So Leah's not alone anymore. I wonder if this means she'll imprint now. I hope she does, she won't be so bitter now." He said more to himself than to me.

"What's Renesmee like?" I asked. I was really curious.

"She's amazing. She's half human half vampire and-" he was cut off by my laughing. He looked at me like I was a crazy person.

"Vampire!" I looked up at him and he smirked. He was serious.

"Yeah vampire's exist. When you get to my house you might smell one. Her moms there. I used to like her but she married a vampire named Edward and they had Renesmee." He shrugged. "But what's up with you and Seth?" he asked me. I smiled at the mention of him.

"Nothing. He's a nice person though. And he's cute." I whispered. I looked at him once more. I could tell he didn't believe me. I smiled and thought of Seth's smile. But I turned serious when I realized what he might do.

"Jacob Black, you will not tell Seth what I just said." I hissed. He smirked.

"I wasn't. You never know he might have imprinted on you." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Sam! We have a new wolf here!" Jacob yelled banging on the door. I could hear a pause in the house and someone's frantic heart. Kids laughing and playing tag in the house. Someone cooking… spaghetti maybe? As someone walked to the door the smell hit me. Oh God.

Sam Uley opened the door. I never met his eyes but I could tell he was shocked. I was _definitely not _ joining this pack.

"Sam, I would like you to meet Amber." Jacob said. I was trmebling. Hard. I wanted Seth to be here with me. Hell I needed Seth here with me right now.

"Oh we've met before." Sam growled.

"Amber what are you doing here?" Sam snapped. I whimpered and stepped back.

"I shifted for the first time this January. Leah and Seth found me." I said not taking my eyes off the wooden porch. "Jacob call Seth please." I whispered.

"Sam what the hell is going on?" Jacob asked, taking his cell phone out his pocket and handing it to me. I took it and turned around so I could call him. I was stopped by a huge hand on my shoulder. I was close to tears. Why? I don't know.

"Amber isn't going anywhere. Jacob come inside. Why does she need Seth so bad?" Sam hissed. I stood up straight and shrugged his hand off me. He wasn't going to talk about Seth like he was shit.

"Seth isn't your concern. He's mine. Jacob, I'm joining your pack. Me and Sam have some… history that I don't want to relive. Let's go." I was seeing red.

I walked off and as I got farther away from the house the more I trembled. I decided to give in. I began running and phased, ripping my clothes to shreds. I ran back to the house and phased back when I was a good 2 minutes away from it. I was still frowning.

I walked into the house and asked if I could take a shower. Leah nodded as Embry kissed her neck. I rolled my eyes and continued walking through to house looking for the bathroom. I went to Leah's room first to find some clothes. I got out a t-shirt and some shorts hoping she wouldn't mind. The bathroom was right crossed the hall. As I walked to the bathroom I heard footsteps in someone's room. I turned quickly and met Seth brown eyes. He looked down and blushed. I realized I didn't have any clothes on. I stared wide-eyed at myself and blushed scarlet. I opened the door to the bathroom and closed it shut quietly.

"How do you forget you don't have clothes on Amber? Seriously." I said to myself. Seth chuckled as he walked by. I just shook my head and took all the time I needed to calm down and enjoy the shower.

Seth POV. (_This might be the only time I use his POV in this story. Maybe not_.)

I was in my room watching T.V. trying to drown out Leah's moans and Embry's growls. Was I the only one in this house that was worried if Amber joined the other pack? What would happen if she fell for Paul or something? I didn't want her to be heartbroken like Leah was when she found out someone she loved imprinted.

The thing was, I imprinted on Amber. But it was way different from how the other guys described it. Here's what I saw.

I was drowning. Just as I went unconscious, Amber kissed me and pulled me out of the water. She scolded me for about 2 minutes and all I could do was stare at her face. She kissed me once more and I was awoken from my day dream.

So now I'm fantasizing in my 17 year old mind about a girl about 15. A beautiful girl. My girl.

I walked out my room door to get something to eat. My mom was at Charlie's probably doing the same thing Leah and Embry were. They just got engaged 2 months ago. I had just got out the door when I saw Amber walking into the bathroom. She had looked like she just phased and she was panting like a maniac. Her head turned towards me and she stopped panting and smiled. She was so beautiful. I looked down because I caught myself staring a little bit too long.

Then I saw she didn't have any clothes on whatsoever. I could just stare at her body all day. I blushed when she frowned and looked down and walked turned to go back into my room. She was scarlet when I looked back and I smiled knowing I did that to her.

When I realized I was still hungry I went towards the kitchen. I heard her whisper to herself "How do you forget you don't have clothes on Amber?" I chuckled as I walked by and her heart beat speed up. One day… I was going to make her heart beat speed up when she was naked for a different reason.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I haven't been posting a lot. Long story short, I had a lot of last minute studying to do. Oh, and tell me how you like the story so far, I might make discontinue this one and focus on Seth and Amber in a sequel. Review and tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Leah POV.

Amber walked in, her hair ruffled and no clothes on, panting like crazy. She asked me if she could take a shower, and I nodded. When she walked off, I focused on Embry, who was now assaulting my neck.

I wanted him like crazy, but we promised each other that we wouldn't do anything but kiss because he might imprint. He told me he didn't imprint on Sydney, which was a relief to me. I was sick of the Quileute stuff, because it always jacked up my life. I was ready to finally have peace and not be so bitchy all the time if I had Embry and Amber at my side. It seemed like they truly cared for me, even though I had just met Amber.

I moaned quietly as Embry licked my earlobe, sending shivers down my spine. I rubbed the back of his neck and shut my eyes, this is what heaven felt like. His name escaped my lips as he moved lower and bit a sensitive spot. He hummed and kissed me again, wrapping his arms around my waist. I held my breath as long as I could, not wanting to send him the warning I needed more breath. I loved this feeling I had, and I wasn't going to let it go easily.

Someone cleared their throat nosily.

Amber stood at the doorway with her hair in a pony-tail and black shorts and a "I Heart Las Vegas" shirt. Her face seemed annoyed, but her eyes seemed scared. Embry grunted and got off me, muttering something I couldn't understand. He walked in the kitchen to talk to Seth while Amber sat next to me.

"Don't let Sam talk to me Leah. Please." She whispered. She sounded close to tears, and I wondered why she didn't want to talk to Sam.

"Ok. But why did you come in the house looking like a crazy person?" I asked. I was really curious. Embry walked to Seth's room, and turned on his Xbox. Boys will be boys.

"I- Sam he- then Jacob and- ran off- came here" Amber could only get a few words out at a time, she was crying silent tears now. She didn't sob, the tears just fell down her eyes. But when I was able to decipher her words, I was furious. Sam did this to her?

"What did Sam do to you?" Seth asked in a pissed off voice I had never heard before. He was shaking slightly and I could see fire in his eyes. Oh please I could handle this myself. Amber got up and took one long stride over to him, and hugged him tight. He stopped shaking as soon as she touched him, and her tears were coming to a slow.

"Nothing. I'm being stupid that's all. I'm joining your pack though, I'm not going anywhere near that guy Paul." She said lightning the mood. Seth smiled slightly and patted her back. I smiled. This was so cute. Suddenly Jacob barged in, taking a few hinges off the door. He looked mad. I mean like really mad. Like, Jurassic Park 2 mad. Like… well you get the picture.

"Amber, someone out here would like to talk to you." He said in a low voice. Amber nodded and walked towards the door. Seth followed a her heals, and I listened to through the door.

"What Sam? I want to be happy for once okay?" Amber said, her voice shaky.

"I want you in my pack. You don't need to be with them, you need proper protection. Your young still." Sam said in a voice that sounded like it was final. Amber didn't care though.

"One, no I'm not joining your pack. Two I do need to be with them, Seth is enough. And I wasn't to young a year ago." She spat back and snarled like she was in wolf form. But she sounded more like a lion than a wolf.

"Amber. You don't need Seth. He needs you." Sam said in a calm, smooth voice. It was the voice he used when he was keeping himself from phasing. If he got any closer to her, I was coming out. He would be my punching bag and chew toy.

"I need her enough for her to stay. She doesn't want to leave Sam." Seth said in a pleading voice. I hoped he would stop the charade. Not like he imprinted on her. Or did he?

"I'm staying Sam. I think you should go." Amber said in a final voice. Suddenly she was screaming. Jacob looked at me, and sprinted out the door. I pushed him out my way. I gasped at the sight in front of me.

Amber was laying on a branch of a tree, blood trickling down her leg and head. Seth and Sam were wolfs, and they were fighting. I screamed for Embry, and he was at my side in a instant. Seth bit Sam in the leg, and stepped on his wrist. Sam howled and whimpered. I risked a glance at Amber, and she didn't look so good. She was paler than ever, and her eyes were closed. Even though Seth was smaller than Sam, he was beating the shit outta him.

He did imprint on her.

Jacob shifted and pulled Seth off Sam, who was snapping his jaws at any which way. I was panting, it was terrifying. Sam limped off, leaving a trail of blood in the dead grass. I ran towards Amber, while Embry was helping Jacob calm my little brother down. I checked her pulse, it was fine. She was on fire though, and it hurt to touch her. Her breathing was slow.

Two hours later, Amber was still unconscious, Seth at her side. Embry was away with Jacob, getting help from the Elders. She still hadn't healed, only a little. She stirred from time to time, but only to look at Seth.

Jacob came a while after Amber woke up again.

"She's officially in our pack now, Carlisle's coming to look at her." Jacob explained. Seth nodded, looking like a zombie. I felt bad for him, and wanted to get the kid to smile again. He was like a spawn of Jacob, he'd light up your day. That's when I had enough. I walked out the room and grabbed the phone. No one noticed and I was glad they didn't.

The person I called answered on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Mom, I have to tell you something."


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, so I figured I'd make a few more chapters on this so you know what happens to Leah and Embry. I'm going to make a sequel after, but it'll still be based on Leah and Embry too don't worry! Just mainly Seth and Amber.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Leah POV.

I walked out the room and grabbed the phone. No one noticed and I'm glad they didn't.

The person I called answered on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Mom, I have to tell you something."

"Leah? What's wrong? Is Amber ok?" She had a word vomit and I rolled my eyes. No time for that!

"Mom. I think Sam and Amber dated or something a year ago. Which would mean he cheated on Emily. Which would mean he might've broken the imprint. " I said before she could get anything out.

She didn't say anything for a while. Which didn't do any good. Jacob or Embry would come out and ask what I was doing anytime now. My mom didn't need anymore drama in her life. I just hope she didn't think I wanted Sam back. I'm over that asshole.

"Leah. Please tell me you aren't trying to get Sam back." She said with a sigh. I took a deep breath. Is this how the whole pack would react?

"No. I do not want Sam Uley back. I want him to know he's hurting to many women and he needs to choose." I answered. I loved Sam and I wanted him to be happy. I just don't love him that way though. I mean a little, but the more I spend time with Embry the feeling gets smaller and smaller.

"Ok Leah. But why are you telling me this?" I rolled my eyes at this. She should know already!

"Because you're an Elder! What I'm saying is, Seth imprinted on Amber. But how could he imprint on a she wolf? And then she met Sam also, and he couldn't imprint again, so maybe it like, triggered something. So maybe, somehow Amber could get her period soon and her and Seth could have kids." I said trailing off, feeling jealous.

"You lost me." Sue said.

"What I'm saying is, maybe she-wolfs can maybe break imprints and once they do, they get imprinted on!" I whispered, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a Pepsi.

"You know, Leah maybe your right. I'll talk to Billy about it." She said excitedly. You can trust my mother, so I was pretty sure she would.

Embry came in with Carlisle about 5 minutes later. He ushered everyone out the room, and Seth was going crazy. He had an insane look in his eyes, and his heartbeat was creeping me out. Like, 2,000 beat every two minutes. No exaggeration.

"Seth calm down she'll be fine." I said soothingly, and admitted, I was terrified too. Maybe it was because she was a new wolf.

"Sam _phased_ on her Leah. How am I supposed to calm down? It didn't kill Emily because she was older. Amber's only 15!" Seth said, panting heavily. I nodded, but Amber was a strong young women. But then I shook my head. Seth was 17. Amber15. Amber was, what Paul would call, jailbait.

"Seth, I know you don't want to get into this. But, how do you feel about Amber? Like, brother or lover?"I asked. I had to know. My brother was not going to jail.

"I… Le's, I don't want to talk about this with you. Just feels weird." He said, smiling. I laughed, and got up. Walking over to Embry, he looked like he was going to pass out. He was dozing off, just like Jacob. I shook my head, and put one of his arms on my shoulder, leading him to my bedroom, Seth doing the same with Jacob. I gently put him on my bed, and turned to walk out. He snaked an arm on my hand though, and layed me down against him. I half smiled, and cuddled against him. I slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

(4 days later)

Amber was doing patrols, and Seth was with her. Embry was watching TV in the living room, and I was cooking pancakes. Jacob was with Renesmee, in Port Angeles.

A warm hand snaked around my waist. I gasped, shocked, but it quickly calmed me down when I realized it was Embry. He brought his lips to my ear, and I shivered. I was going to burn the pancakes soon.

"Hey Leah." He whispered. I loved the way he said my name. A warm line of goose bumps grew all over my body.

"Embry… you gave me goose bumps." I said. His hand moved from my waist to my stomach. _Please_ _don't stop_, I thought.

"I'll give you more than goose bumps Leah. I'll give you pleasure." He whispered huskily. My breathing hitched in my throat. My eyes rolled to the back of my head when he kissed my neck softly. I cocked my head to the side, giving him more access. I couldn't hold back my moan as he moved his hand up slowly, his hand was now on my breast.

"Embry…" I panted. He growled when he realized I didn't have a bra on. He pinched my nipple, and I moaned louder than the last. I could smell the burning pancakes. I didn't care. Hell, let the house catch on fire. I turned off the fire and turned to face him. His eyes were dark brown almost black, and his expression was filled with lust. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around him, kissing him with so much passion, I wanted to cry. He held me up with his hands on my ass, and led us to my bedroom. He laid us down on the bed, not breaking the kiss once. My heartbeat was crazy, and he noticed. He smiled wickedly, and took my shirt off slowly. He stared at my breast, not in a pervy way but as if he were admiring. "God your beautiful Leah." He said. With that, his lips were on me. I arched my back and squeaked like a school girl. I could feel a small pool forming in my neither regions. His tongue swirled, and flicked, and I moaned and whimpered. He did the same with the other, and slowly removed my shorts. My hands were in his hair, pulling gently. When I was almost completely unclothed, I took his shirt off quickly, and kissed him. Our tongues danced together, as he moved my panties out of the way. I rubbed his back, encouraging him to go on. I moaned loudly as he rubbed my clit. I bucked my hips as his name escaped my lips. He kissed me one more time before kissing down my body, and his finger entered me. I moaned so loud it sounded like a scream. He moved his fingers slowly at first, seeing how I would react. My hand was in his hair again, and I think I was ripping skin. I didn't mean to hurt him if I did. His fingers hit a very sensitive spot inside me, and I was going to fall over the edge if he hit it again. His tongue licked my clit, and he bit down gently. I screamed as my orgasm hit me hard and fast with so much force I had to hold onto the headboard. He pulled his finger out of me and licked it. I watched and I was horny all over again.

"Your turn" I said. He shook his head, and got up. I stared at him, wondering how on Earth he was going to reject me like that. He just made me feel amazing, he was going to get some too. I looked down, Not So Little Embry was trying to get him over to me too.

"You don't have to Leah. I'll be fine. By the way, you taste delicious." He said, smirking. That's what I call a quickie. I blushed and put on my shirt.

"Watch, don't go to sleep." I said and he stared at me wide-eyed. He caught what I said. I was going to give him pleasure. You watch.

Amber walked in the house with Seth, and they quickly went to his room, probably going to watch TV. Instead, I heard rustling and then snoring. I frowned, put on some shorts, and went to see what happened.

Amber was on the bed with Seth, sleeping. Seth too was sleeping, and he had an arm wrapped around her waist. Their limbs were tangled, so I had no idea who's were who's. Seth didn't have a shirt on, which didn't surprise me. No Quileute dude has a shirt on in the summer. I smiled. They were too damn cute!

I quickly turned to face a shadow in the window, which quickly disappeared. I shrugged it off, thinking I was seeing things.

I was totally wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter is a filler but it's important. You might be grossed out, it's about Amber and Leah getting their periods. Don't hurt me, it helps us all out in the end!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

LPOV

Amber was much better that week. It seemed as if her life were lit up with a candle when she met Seth. I'd never seen an imprintee like this. Not even Emily. I felt so happy for her though. Embry still wouldn't let me return the favor, even though I slept with him almost every night and my hands would be touching him all night. We didn't do anything though, and when he woke up, he would try to hide his hard-on. But I didn't let this get to me. He would be slipping soon. I knew it.

Jacob announced a pack meeting on the weekend of Amber's injury .The other pack would be there too. She was looking much better but was her usual pale russet skin, and I realized she was like that all the time. Maybe that was why she was a white wolf. I don't know, I would find out soon, we were having a bonfire tonight, and I could ask the Elders all the questions I needed. Which was a lot.

Embry and Seth were on patrol for a few hours before the bonfire while Amber and I got ready. I had to help her get ready because she had never worn make-up before; she said her mother told her she was too pretty for it. Which was pretty true, considering a very darkish light purple only matched her skin well. It looks beautiful on her, and it was the only eye shadow I didn't wear. She wore a purple shirt to match, and her usual jean shorts, but she shredded the bottom a little more so it had that soft fizzy stuff coming from it. I had a tank top-v neck and the same shorts. I only put on eyeliner and walked in the bathroom, and brushed my hair. Amber walked into the car, and I followed but stopped abruptly when I felt an oddly familiar tug in my lower stomach. I grabbed my stomach and shook my head. I would feel better when we got to the beach.

"Tell me about the pack." Amber demanded when we reached the stoplight. "I mean from Sam's"- she shuddered when she said his name-"pack." I'd been wanting to know what had gone on with her and Sam and why she seemed to hate him and fear him so much. He was my punching bag, and punching him only made my hatred/love for him worse. I still loved him which I didn't admit in front of the pack. I held my stomach as the pain I had felt a few minutes before reoccurred.

"Are you okay?" she asked. I turned to face her, and nodded. I had some Vernon's in the back, I would use some when we got to the beach.

"Well, Sam he's an ass. Paul's a major meany and ass, Collin's a flirt he might try to dry hump you, Brady is just like Collin, and I love them both. Jared will be Jared, and he's a pretty decent guy. Quil is a sweetie but if you get close to him, you can't get detached he's to loveable." I said truthfully. I missed the other pack but they were the ones who antagonized me the most. I rolled my eyes when we pulled up.

Embry and Seth were already here tossing the football with everyone else, waiting for us to get here with the food.

"I have food!" I yelled. All heads turned to me, and I smiled as Amber got out the car and started advancing towards the ocean. She stared in awe as the waves crashed onto the sand. Seth's face turned into a smile. Collin and Brady looked at her from head-to -toe, and they would be drooling soon if Embry didn't smack them upside the head. Quil patted Seth on the shoulder, whispered lucky and walked off to get a fire going. Jared stared too and quickly snapped out of it when Kim smacked him. He turned and kissed her and they walked off. Sam was talking to Jacob who was making sure he could assure that Sam wouldn't lose his temper. Sam nodded and sat on a log. Amber was sitting on the white sand, and watching the waves still. I thought it was fascinating too, you can't get this in Canada.

"We all welcome our newest protector, Amber too our tribe. She has chosen to be in Jacob Black's pack." Billy began, and I knew he soon would be going into our tribe stories. I shed one tear when he said that no female wolfs have ever been known, and Amber did as well. Only one tear, it would run down my face and burn instantly. Amber wasn't as hot as me so hers took longer to burn. It was just a reaction that's all. I was never sad I was actually proud. I liked being unique once in a while. But having a sister made it better.

"Amber already knows our stories, so I will only get into the facts." Billy said in his deep booming voice. I felt the tug in my stomach again, much more forceful this time, and I squeaked in pain. All heads turned to me. Amber grabbed her stomach as well, only lower. Her face turned pale as she sprinted to the bathroom, me behind.

I rushed into the public bathroom and ran for the toilet, Amber in the one next to me. I gasped into the toilet, waiting to vomit, but nothing seemed to come out.

"Leah?" Amber gasped, and I got up. I walked over to her stall and opened it. Amber lay there, her color starting to come back slowly. She was panting. I sniffed her, and her scent was different. She smelled salty and kinda like iron. It had an peachy edge to it, and I new the smell to well.

Blood.

All the wolfs have different scented blood. Mine is like… raspberries' but sweeter. Jacob's is like apple's and Embry's is like grapes. Basicly any kind of fruit to fit their personalities. Amber's was peaches and soon we would find out what it was about.

She moaned and gripped her stomach, only for her head to fall back and her to close her eyes.

"Seth… I need… Seth." She said between whimpers. I nodded and helped her up. I opened the door, and Amber nearly fell. The whole pack stood in the doorway, eyes wide as they took in Amber. Seth took her out my arms and asked if she needed to go to the hospital. I shook my head and said "It's a girl thing Sethy."

He frowned like he was confused.

I led them to the car and Sam watched. He got up and walked with me asking me questions I didn't want to answer at the moment, and when he inhaled, he realized she was bleeding. He started to panic.

"She's bleeding? And Sam's not there to hurt her?" Paul asked. Sam growled. Paul smirked. Suddenly Seth stopped to look over her. All the visible places weren't bleeding. Then he looked at me and smiled. He knew.

"There's nothing serious. Just like Leah said. A girl thing." Seth said. The pack looked at eachother and frowned. The Elders were packing up and Quil helped.

"She's not… is she?" Embry asked. I nodded and smirked. We had reached the car and were now helping Amber in it. The pack shook their heads and took a wiff. Collin and Brady muttered "Damn we can't bang her." Seth growled and punched Collin. His nose bled a little.

"Shut up." I said and looked at Sam and Paul. They _still_ didn't know?

"She's menstruating dumbass!" I yelled.

The whole pack stared at her and then ran off screaming like little girls in every direction, arms swaying around in the air.

I wonder what they'll do when they realize I was getting mine too.

_YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO READ THIS CHAPTER!_ I warned you at the beginning.


	10. Chapter 10

Since I was bored and had nothing to do, I decided to make a new chapter. Enjoy!

LPOV

The ride home was brutal. Sam sat in the back with his hand on Amber's. Seth was at the beach trying to get all the other guys to calm down. If he knew Sam was just touching Amber, Sam soon wouldn't have any fingers to do it with. I would growl when he would move his hand the slightest inch, and he would roll his eyes. Amber was knocked out from being so tired, she hadn't got any sleep for the past week. But she said she didn't mind. My stomach stopped tugging as much now and I could feel the tension in the car. I didn't care though, we wouldn't be in here much longer. Amber would sleep in Seth's bed, and I would sleep in mine.

When we pulled up I grabbed Amber by the shoulders and helped her into the house. She was surprisingly light considering she ate as much as the pack. Which let me tell you is a lot. Sam trailed behind me silently and I was getting annoyed.

"Sam, go away. I can handle myself and Amber." I said. He grunted and walked right past me. I gently laid the light weighted girl on the couch and stopped Sam by the wrist.

"You son of a- are we going to do this again?" I snapped and punched him in the arm. He grabbed my other arm as it glided toward his arm and growled. I quickly stopped trying to hurt him, he could hurt me twice as worse.

"Leah, I'm not getting into this right now. Stop punching me." Sam said in his calm fake voice. It made me shudder a bit. He was trying to control phasing.

"Then why are you here? Go home! Go suck up to Emily or something! _Away_ from my house."I growled. He grabbed my face and forced me into his eyes. I tried looking anywhere but his though.

"Leah look at me." He said. I couldn't help but look. Old habits die hard, and this was a really old habit. Whenever I got mad at him when we were dating he do this exact same thing. I would melt slowly.

"I love you. I know I hurt you but you have to stop acting like this if you want me back okay? I broke the imprint and I'm just hanging around with Emily now." He said. I was so mad right now. He thought I wanted him back. Which I didn't. I wanted Embry to be mine. All mine nothing else.

"Sam. Let go of me right now. Get out my house while you still have the feet to do it." I snarled. He looked shocked. But before I left I needed to ask one more question.

"Did you _sleep_ with Amber?" I asked.

"Yeah I did." He said shamefully. I just stared at him. She was 15 for crying out loud!

"What? You slept with a 15 year old? And you married! How could you? You… I can't believe this!" I shrieked. Seth would kill this dude.

"She was going through her growth spurt then Leah. We were in a club only for people older than 20. I was drunk, she didn't care." He said. I was still glaring at him. So Amber broke his imprint when they met and he slept with her because he was drunk. He hurt her just like he hurt me.

"Choose. Do you still want your body attached?" I asked. He looked take aback by that remark. He looked at him with the same expression and smirked, mocking him.

"Leah, I want you in my pack. And Amber. I have to protect you girls from all the other wolfs-"

"You protect Emily! You have 4 kids! She loves you Sam! Me and Amber stick together. Hell we can have our own pack together if we wanted. Jacob and Seth and Embry are the only "protection" we need. Embry will take care of me as long as I need him. Which is forever. Seth and Amber are meant to be together and you won't mess this up for me like you did before. And have you even thought about what might happen if you took us away from out men? We'd be devastated. Amber would be killing herself being away from Seth. And you met in Canada! She misses home but she can't leave from this crap. Like Jacob said, you can't run away from it. By the way, you were the one who always said I can't leave Emily no matter what. And now your free, you want me and Amber? Well you can't have either! So go fuck Emily and enjoy her. Kay?" I yelled. Amber didn't stir the tiniest beat. My yell even shook the house a little.

"I watch her Leah. She loves being with Seth and she'll have to start thinking about herself soon. She's selfless and needs to go to school." Sam said in a whisper.

"Seth and Embry and Jacob and me can take care of her while I take care of myself and my pack." I said in a smaller voice.

"You can't take care of yourself." Sam said. Well that was a mistake because I dragged him outside and slung him on the ground.

"I can take of myself. I can kill you. Right now I want to." I said in a calm voice. Sam looked at me and phased but I was quicker. I grabbed his fury neck with my teeth and slung him in the woods so I wouldn't break my house. I sprinted up op him and slashed him with my claws. I examined him for a minute but when he shook the blood off his fur and got up turning to run. I wasn't having it. He started to fight back but I could doge his movements easily. I bite his leg and pushed him off me. When I pinned him down he stared deep into my eyes and I could feel myself become weaker. I shook my head and began my rampage. I snarled at his face and bit his nose. I looked back into the trail of broken tree's and a single leaf falling down slowly. That was a mistake. Sam had gotten up and had me pinned now and was chewing at my neck. I new this was a pursuit that the some packs would use to claim their mates, and I wasn't being claimed by a man I used to love. I kicked him off me and some of my fur flew off. I whimpered and got up limping towards my house. I phased slowly and layed there naked in the dirt bone tired. But a sudden rush of adrenaline flew threw me when Sam had grabbed my neck and slammed me against a tree that wasn't destroyed. I gasped for breath, but couldn't find any. Was he trying to kill me?

"Your mine Leah. No one else's. I love you. I want you and I'm going to have you one way or another." He said. The only thing I can remember after that was being laid gently on the ground and feeling Sam's lips brush against any part of my skin he could get too.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know I turned Sam into the bad guy but you know you know you love it!


	11. Chapter 11

I have nothing to say right now… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

EPOV

Me and Seth were walking home from the beach, Jacob was going over the Cullen's house to see Renesmee. She's a ball of joy in all, but I can't understand how he spends every single day with her. But I can't stand being apart from Leah for more than 2 days, so I guess I see what he's saying.

"What if she can get pregnant? That'd be so awesome. I hope it'll be my baby though. If another man touches her I don't know what I'll do. I really like her Em. I fantasies about her already and she's 15. I feel so weird. She's so sexy…" he blabbered. When he started talking about sexual stuff I had to cut him off. I already dream about me and Leah, I don't need Seth and Amber to pop into the picture too.

"Hey Seth?" I said. He was looking at his feet now, daydreaming.

"Huh?" he asked.

"You're my bro in all, but please don't talk about that. You know how Leah had dreams about kissing Bella for a month? I don't want to be like that with Amber." I said. He nodded but kept daydreaming on the way to the house. But when I stopped in front of it, I grabbed Seth's head and turned it to loko at the forest.

It was completely destroyed. It had a whole trail of broken tree's and paw prints on the ground. I saw this before, but only when Jacob and Paul got into fight over Bella's safety.

So… one of the wolfs got into a fight.

I followed the trail until it stopped. It was pretty deep in and claw marks were everywhere. I could see faint drops of blood and could smell it too. Now I was worried.

"Seth, go check the house and make sure Leah and Amber are okay." I said. He nodded and sprinted toward the house, and he was shaking a little. But out of fear.

I walked closer and closer until I could make out some of the smells. Wet fur, blood, and pine. I could smell Sam's scent in the blood but some fresh blood was dripping from a tree that wasn't broken. I could smell this one easier, and it smelled like Leah's.

I began to panic and think about calling for Seth, before I thought twice. I could do this on my own. I could hear breathy moans in the distance. A deep low growl came after and I could here Sam's voice pant "Leah."

Oh no… he's not… he couldn't Leah wouldn't let him… Would she?

I growled and sprinted to the spot where Sam's moans were the loudest. I didn't close my eyes because I had to know what he was doing to her. If she was being… pleasured-I shuddered- then I would let them. I only wanted her to be happy.

As I approached I was sure he could here. But I bet he wanted me to be hurt. He wanted me to walk away. I moved some bushes out the way and didn't do anything but stare in shock. My instincts told me to look away, I wasn't the kind of guy for porn. But when Leah lay lifeless looking at Sam pushed in and out of her, I knew she was unconscious.

I gained my sanity again when he moaned her name again. _I_ was the only one who was going to moan her name. The _only_ one. I sprinted towards him and tackled him off her. Sam laughed once he was able to get up.

"We were just having a little disagreement. We got to fighting, of course I won. I'm sure she wanted it. She's so weak when it comes to me." He said in a mocking voice. "I know you love her Embry. What you did to her the other day doesn't mean anything. She loves me, but doesn't want to. Your just helping her pull away from me. But I can't let that happen. "

Leah stirred a little and sat her head up. She looked over herself and saw me looking. She smiled slightly and then looked at Sam. Hatred flashed over her eyes and she stood up immediately. She walked over beside me and hid behind my shoulder. She looked furious and terrified. Sam chuckled and walked to get her from me, but I growled. Seth and Amber emerged from the bushes and stared at us.

"What's going on and why is my sister naked?" Seth demanded. Amber glanced at Leah and suddenly looked furious. It looked like they could read each other like books.

Amber stalked up to Sam and snarled, sounding like lion again.

"You man whore!" Amber screeched. We all had to cover our ears, it was so high pitched.

Suddenly Sam took a step forward and kissed her. She gasped and tried grabbing him to pull him off, but he seemed to have a tight grip on her. Seth just stared in shock and Leah was screaming at him to stop. I didn't want to leave Leah alone, but I knew this wasn't going to resolve in me walking out into the sunset, so I stepped away from Leah and punched the hell out of Sam, hearing a crunching in the process. I think it was my wrist because It hurt like _hell_. Now Seth had gotten out of his shock and pulled Amber away from Sam who was now phasing. Amber screamed. Seth looked at her and let go when he realized she was phasing. Now, I must have been seeing things because I think I saw a _panther _instead of a wolf.

Look again, my brain said.

We are! It's there, my eyes argued.

She hissed as she stalked Sam, and Sam was gaping at her. But the thing was, her body laid lifeless on the ground.

Amber's body, but she was right there as a panther.

Leah began to shake too and screamed. I began to panic, I'd never heard her scream like that. Her body lay lifeless on the ground as she… as a black panther broke out from her body.

SOMEONE WANT TO TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?

Now, I think I was doing a weird thing, but the idea was based on the original tribe, when their sprits left their bodies. Now the true beast inside them comes out and represents… GIRL POWER! Now, I'm not sure if I like this so tell me if you do. In a review box that should be right down there. Soo… click it!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

EPOV

Leah Panther and Amber Panther stalked Sam's wolf, and he was slowly backing away. I swear I could hear him whimpering for someone to help. The weird thing was, I wasn't angry or scared or anything. I was feeling safe. These animals would keep me safe. Seth was watching in awe as they walked in a circle around Sam. They looked as if they were analyzing which way to kill him. They would look at each other for about 3 seconds and nod. So they could talk to each other.

Amber Panther snapped at his face, leaving teeth marks in his nozzle. Sam used his paws to wipe off the blood. That was his nearly fatal mistake. Leah Panther took that as an opportunity to pounce on him, snarling and growling like the animal she was. She ripped at his neck, and Amber Panther watched at the sidelines. I turned to look at Seth, he was smiling.

"I love my sister." He said. I nodded and continued to watch. Leah Panther was now biting at every part of Sam she could bite. He looked like he was turned on, but she would just bite at his airways, and would cough a bark. Amber Panther was alarmed when Leah Panther snarled and nodded. Leah Panther jumped off and before Sam could get up, Amber Panther slashed him with her claws and stepped on his leg. I heard a snap that made me shudder. Sam howled. Amber Panther bit down at his earlobe and waiting until his breathing became shallow. Then she got off him, and walked to her body, Leah to hers. They stepped onto them and closed their eyes. They like… melted into their bodies.

Leah gasped for breath and opened her eyes. She looked at me then smiled. She made me feel a hundred times better when she smiled, but I wanted to make sure she was okay.

"Leah, that was amazing. But are you okay?" I asked. She nodded and realized she had just started bleeding again. I turned to look at Seth and Amber while Leah checked herself over. They were staring at each other, and I was kind of sure they were going to kiss. But Amber cleared her throat and got up, wobbling back to the house. Seth stared at her for a minute, shook his head and helped her walk out the forest. I helped Leah up, careful not to look at her body and have to hide myself as we walked. But when I felt her soft lips to me, it was kind of hard. And so was I.

Leah moaned and hugged me tight. I missed her lips so much, I wanted to take her and make her mine, but she was bleeding, and I didn't want her to regret anything. She pulled away for a second, and looked at me with a shameful look.

"I'm so sorry Embry… I shouldn't have done that." She whispered. I shook my head and kissed her again, but with more force this time. But then I remembered she had just been raped. She must be hurt in some way. This time I pulled away.

"Wait. Leah, you just fought someone and got raped. Are you sure your okay?"I asked once again. She shuddered and turned pale. I guess that's a no.

"C'mon. I'm taking you to Dr. Cullen to get you checked out." I said, grabbing her hand and dragging her along with me.

"Stop! Don't hurt me!" she yelled franticly and began beating my arm. I admit it hurt, and there were bruises that were just starting to heal where she punched me.

"Ow! Leah, what's wrong?" I shouted. She flinched, and I was terrified. I didn't think she was ever going to let another man touch her again, which was sad for me, but good for her. But it would be good for me, because no man would try to hurt her again. I just hoped harsh and bitchy Leah didn't make a comeback, because ever since we found Amber, she's been the ball of sunshine she used to be with Sam. I was the person- one of those persons I should say- that brought it back, and watched in jealousy as her and Sam kissed and touched each other in front of everyone. Now, I was pretty sure that if anyone tried touching her, she would yell and scream at them, and be like Hurricane Katrina, but she'd be known as Panther Pissed Leah.

The fear and anger left her beautiful brown eyes when they met mine. They were filled with love and trust.

"I'm so sorry Embry… you just scared me that's all." She said in a shaken voice. She caught a glimpse of me from the corner of her eye and blinked, like she expected me to say something. Honestly I didn't think I could. I was in shock. I looked at Sam one more time; he had shifted back to human, his breathing still shallow. He was going to be out for a long time for sure, and I would make sure the girls stayed with Sue and Charlie until I was sure Sam wouldn't bother them again.

"Well, Carlisle's house we go. Plug your nose though it really-"

"Don't worry about it Embry." Leah said in a final tone and kept walking. She turned abruptly to me and stared. He eyes widened and she shrugged her shoulders. I nodded and jogged up to her. She grabbed my hand, and put her head on my shoulder.

It's been a month since Sam attacked Leah, and they've been living with Charlie and Sue ever since. Me and Leah have been distant ever since she was raped. So I decided to ask her.

"Leah, are you mad at me?" I asked. She said I was too sweet and nice sometimes, but she would flinch every time someone would merely whisper her name.

She got up from the couch and grabbed my hand, leading me to Bella's old room where Leah and Amber slept. She turned to me and look upset. I could see tears welling in her eyes.

"You didn't come to help me. You didn't stop it. I might be pregnant Embry. You didn't stop him!" she cried, tears now streaming from her eyes. I was a little shocked at her answer. But I wasn't there. I was sure that Sam wouldn't touch her, sure that he could control his wants for Leah because he had imprinted. But as she recently told me he broke the imprint. Now he was after my girls (and your girl too Seth quit punching me) and I had to stop him.

"Leah I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were being hurt and I-"

"I saw you… with Sydney again. I thought you didn't love her Embry." She said, panting.

"I don't! She was just apologizing about cheating on me, and she got a little close for comfort and-"

"Yeah so her tongue down your throat is a little to close for comfort." She said coldly. Oh… I didn't know she saw all that.

"Leah it's not what you think. She was upset and thought that if she apologized I'd take her back. That's all. I have no feelings for her whatsoever." I said.

"So you let her devour your mouth for 2 minutes." She said, not ending this when I did. I frowned, looking at her with the most confusion I had ever had in my life.

"She did not kiss me for 2 minutes. Are you PMSing or something?" I asked in a annoyed voice. Her face turned red as If to blush, but she was shaking in anger. Why the hell did I say that?

"PMSing huh?" she stalked up to me her face trying to stay calm. Her hands were in fist, and I could tell I hit a sweet spot.

"I didn't mean it like that Lea-"

Now for some reason, I was getting off the ground outside because something just hit me very hard, and the tree that Jacob would use seemed to be dented. Leah jumped down gracefully with a thud. She walked up to me and picked me up by the collar of my shirt and looked me in the eyes with hatred.

"You didn't mean it like what? Embry you're such a… I can't even find the right word. You're a mini version of Sam. And trust me, I can tell _your_ mini." She said. I stared at her. She raised her fist at me, but a pale russet hand grabbed it.

"Leah, whatever you're trying to do, don't you love him." Amber said. I smirked.

"So… she knocks the wind out of me two stories down and she loves me." I said with a snort, hoping she wouldn't hear me.

She did.

Leah growled and smacked my face and began to faint slightly. Amber tried soothing her, because she was infuriated, and that meant instead of a wolf I was going to get a panther that was NOT my best friend. Amber looked a little dreamy too, but she kept shaking her head. When Leah was fully awake and tried calming herself down I began to walk away. But she grabbed my wrist and dragged me up against the tree. I stared at her and she glared at me.

"I've never been so mad in my life. _Never_. Embry I thought you had feelings for me. So you just weren't done with Sydney and now that you are you want to use me. Is that how you feel? Don't answer that or you won't have your body attached again. Then you don't even try to protect me when Sam"-she shuddered at the name, she does it a lot nowadays. –"violated me. I don't even know if he did more than what you say. I could be pregnant and you don't care. You just think apologizing will make it all better, that it'll be a walk in the woods right after? No. You see as my favorite poet would say 'Sometimes you get to the end of the rainbow, and the leprechaun done went and booby trapped it.' Well I'm not letting you trap me Embry. You either love me or you don't. I understand if you only want to be friends but I need to know now that I can count on you when I need it." She said.

Her words rang in my head as I got up and looked at her, saying

"No I'm not."

And walking off, feeling the worst feeling imaginable.


	13. Chapter 13

I was having a lot to do with school and everything so here me out! I'm only going to be making the stories when I can now, since I have stuff going on. So probably Saturday or Sundays will be the only time you see these. I'm starting the sequel right after this chapter, but you might have to wait a while because I might do one on Renesmee and Jacob. I know it's a lot, but you'd understand if you were me. Anywho, ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

LPOV.

I haven't eaten. I haven't slept. I haven't showered. I haven't phased. I barley move from one couch to another. Sue said I was going to kill myself, but I didn't care. I couldn't even think nowadays. Just stare at the same spot for hours and hours, thinking nothing. It was like meditating for a whole year, and when someone asked you a question, you'd have no idea what the answer was because your brain had been washed. Seth and Amber have been trying to get me atleast outside to phase for a minute, but I knew from their whispering that they wanted to get in my head. Well all they were going to get was black, so I tell them off and go into my room. Jacob's came over from time to time to get me up but I would just growl low in my throat and tell him to go away. I wouldn't cry, I never cried anymore. Force of habit. Anytime the boys would make me cry at the old pack, I would force myself not to cry because I didn't want to give them the satisfaction. Sam would send me off with an alpha command to get myself together, I would punch him, and phase and go home. That was the usual thing. Now my usual thing was staring at the TV screen without turning it on. Just looking at a black blank screen for hours and hours. I thought it helped me heal. Lie.

"Bitchy Leah back again?" Paul asked one day at a pack meeting Seth had dragged me to. I glanced up at him, thinking I would see a smirk. But he had a worry look in his eyes, and I knew I was seeing things.

"Go away Paul. I'm not in the mood for your shit." I said in a final voice. Now, Paul's a idiot because he sat down next to me, and so did the rest of the pack. Even Sam's.

"Will you please eat something? Or… even look at something else!" Jared said, putting a hand on my jaw and turning my head making me look at everyone sitting in front of me. Kim who used to be one of my closest friends looked dangerously near tears. Quil was looking at me with a worried look. Collin and Brady tried smiling at me sympathetically. But when I rolled my eyes they smirked, they knew it made me sick. Emily, my cousin was even trying to comfort me, but I was going to shove her away soon. Seth was pleading me to look at him, but I tried to ignore it. Amber had silent tears rolling down her face.

"We all are worried about you Leah. With Embry missing and everything we need you right now." Jared pleaded. I rolled my eyes and stood up. My legs were a little wobbly from not eating or standing up. But I was ready to shout.

"Oh so now you need me. When you don't need me to do something, you call me all the names you want and say I don't belong, and no one cares about me." I snapped, walking towards the car. I wasn't going to drive I'm not stupid, I would sit in it and wait for Seth and Amber. I felt a warm grip on my shoulder. I flinched and turned around, thinking it would be (shudder) Sam.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." I growled and punched whoever it was in the stomach. Paul groaned and gripped it, and I walked off into the woods. Everyone yelled for me to come back but I wouldn't I just kept walking and tried turning my mind off. 

I stumbled in the trees, hitting my head on one and cussing. I laid my head in my heads and rubbed, it and felt warm liquid dripping down my face. I didn't care though, I could bleed to death. I took off my shoes and began running, hoping to get sticks in my shoes. I already could feel the cut on my head healing to my fury. For a moment I thought about phasing, but remembering the pain I would feel. I winced and tried not to, but it's hard when you begin to think about what the person you used to love would do. It only made me… well pissed off. I wasn't going to faint though, I would be a wolf and run free once again.

But what if… _he_ was a wolf too… I'm no coward no. I just don't want him yelling at me when I requested something that was really nothing.

Did I mention he was missing?

I screamed as I got tackled by something extremely heavy and large. I could vaguely see white flying in the air. I tried fighting it off me, and keeping it's face away from me. This might be a newborn and if it's venom got injected into me, I would die in minutes. I realized this was what I wanted though. I wanted to die a slow painful death. I deserved it. Just like the pack said. I've been making so much drama and causing so much hatred for myself, everyone wanted this. I did too. Might as well do them this one last favor. I stopped fighting and closed my eyes tightly.

_Do it do it_, I thought.

But when I stopped, I felt whatever it was stop too. I felt it's warm body hovering over me, and I figured it was Sam trying to get his way again. I opened one eye and scrunched my shoulders together. I saw white fur, and a sad wolfs face I recognized.

"E-Embry?" I studdered. He snarled his teeth at me and I gasped and closed my eyes again. I felt him sniff me, I didn't exactly look the same.

I was skinny now and my eyes had circles around them and looked at though someone drew a hole in them. My hair was straggly and uncombed, my skin was like Ambers. I didn't look like Leah. I wasn't Leah. As of right now I didn't know who I was.

The wolf grunted and grabbed me by the hair. I screamed waved my hands around, hoping for my fist to make contact with his face. He threw me on its back and began running; I was forced to hold on. We ran for miles and I whimpered for it to leave me alone, let me go, even drop me. But it would only run faster. I could smell nearby trails and flowers, pine and the wolfs scent. I was sure it was Embry but I would only say it if he phased back.

We stopped about an hour later; I must have dozed off because the surroundings were oblivious to me. I saw beautiful flowers and grass. The meadow looked as if it had been there waiting for me all it's life. Embry shrugged me off him, and I fell non-gracefully. He trotted over to the stream and bathed in it for a minute before walked out, soaked. I thought I would too soon.

He walked up to me, but I took a step back… I was terrified. He looked shocked but he nodded and walked into the woods. He came back out as my Embry, with longer, shaggier hair and he looked tired.

My breathing hitched. He was wearing clothes (Thank you!) but did he have to walk so close to me?

"Hi Leah." He said. I didn't say anything. I stood up straight and took a deep breath. I wasn't going to be a coward anymore.

"Ok… so you take me away from everyone. What do you want Embry? I'm not going to sit around if you don't have a good damn reason." I said boldly.

"I miss you. I know you miss me; Jacob and I stayed in touch. He tried getting you out here but you haven't even phased once. Will you please look at me?" he pleaded. I didn't. I stared at the flowing stream and never met his eyes once.

"I'm listening. Keep talking." I said. I didn't want to admit it, but I missed his deep voice. He sighed.

"Stop killing yourself. I really miss you and it would devastate me to see you dead. I keep thinking stuff I know isn't true, and it's driving me insane."

"Then why'd you leave?" I said in a whisper. "I would understand if you didn't love me Embry. I wouldn't care. We could still be friends."

"I did love you Leah. I still do. It's just that I thought you didn't think I loved you that hurt me." He said. I said 'No you don't' under my breath. He growled and strode up to me.

"Don't say that." He hissed. I flinched at the anger in his voice and turned to run away, but I couldn't. My legs were wobbly and my lips were occupied. His warm lips stood still, he was testing my reaction. I raised my hand as if to slap him, but I couldn't. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. The kiss was now a sweet and soft whisper in the silence. He groaned…

I was laying on the ground, staring at the navy blue sky and bright stars. I raised my head, trying to remember what happened. Embry's naked was next to me, warm and sweaty. I looked down at myself, I was naked too. I had grass on my legs and stomach, and I was sweaty too. I began to panick, what happened? Embry had an innocent look on his face, and he seemed happy. I racked my brain for something, anything. That's when it all came back to me.

Moans, kisses and _lots_ of touching. Me pleading Embry to go faster, Embry's grunts, some screaming, lots of pleasure.

I gasped as all the memories flashed before my eyes and I began to panic again. I slept with Embry! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MAD AT HIM! Not being seduced by him! I walked to the quiet stream and looked at my reflection. There was a lot of supernatural shit in my life, so I blamed it on the full moon that was shining bright on my skin.

I looked down, and saw a wide-eyed woman with bright brown eyes and russet skin. She had long wavy hair that was ruffled a little. I gasped because I knew this was me, but I hadn't looked like this in a long time. The last time I did, Seth was turning 13 and the Sam and I were together still. He took me on a walk on the beach, and it was the first time we made love. I still remember my mom walking in on us. I laughed my ass off because of the look on her face. Sam was blushing like crazy for the rest of the week when my mother looked at him. He felt guilty but I didn't care at the time, I was happy.

_Was_.

"Leah?" Embry asked and raised his head up to look around. He saw me turn around and I smiled vaguely. He blushed scarlet when he saw he was naked as well and tried to hide his hard-on. I rolled my eyes and walked towards him.

"I can't believe this." I said. He nodded in agreement and stood up. Confusion flashed over his face and he looked at me with an alarmed look.

I understood completely.

"You think I didn't enjoy myself? Ha! Your wrong Embry." He was very very wrong. I don't think it could've been better, my umm… peak I guess had more force than it had with Sam.

He grunted and walked over to wear his clothes were, but he couldn't find them. I tried looking for mine too, but I realized they were everywhere. My pants were shredded, and so was the bottom of my shirt. I looked for my pants, they were at the top of a tree. How they got there? Don't ask me. My underwear was in the bushes which I could easily find, and I put them on. I risked a glance at Embry, he was fully clothed and watching me with amusement.

"What?" I asked.

He chuckled, "Your wearing my shirt Leah. Yours got washed away." He said, doing hand gestures as if his arms were a flowing stream. I muttered something under my breath and walked upstream to find it, of course no luck. Embry chuckled when I came up to him and gave him his shirt. I was happy I was wearing a sports bra that day.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked as we settled up against a tree on either sides of a trunk.

"Well, we could go for round 2…?" Embry said, and I could feel a smirk forming on his face. I rolled my eyes, even though the offer was more tempting than it should be.

"Trust me, I think we had more rounds than one. Anyway, I think we should go home, I missed you and I want to be the way were Embs." I said in a whisper. Embry got up quickly and grabbed my hand, and told me to phase.

"You know we can wait till' morning right? I think my mom will want to know why I was out with a boy passed midnight." I said.

"No. A vampires near hear I smell him." Embry snarled and I franticly took my clothes and phased. Embry followed suit and we began running.

After 2 hours I came to a stop. I was tired. I ate a rabbit and laid against a tree, and Embry put his head on my back, and said he'd keep watch. I slowly began to doze off.

My dream started like this.

I was running, I have no idea from. I was human, and I'm pretty fast as a human but not so much. I could hear a familiar voice telling me to run faster, but I couldn't. My legs were getting tired and I needed to help him. I ran faster when I heard someone yell a shrill scream of anger. I was terrified. Why was a running? Amber was at my side almost instantly. I looked at her shocked but she shook her head and said,

"Your dream, not mine hon."

We were split up 2 seconds later. I began looking for her franticly, but when she screamed, I began running in her direction. I was lost within minutes, and I took in my surroundings for the first time

I was in what looked like a marble dome, but it was 100 years old or no one took care of it. Maybe both. The ground had grass growing out of it and the walls had plants growing out of it as well. I was about ready to scream, but I was tackled and pinned down before I could. Blood red eyes stared into mine.

My eyes shot open and I gasped.

Embry was gone and I began to panic. What happened to him?

"Leah your fine. You just had a bad dream. We're home." Embry's voice said, only it didn't sound like him. I looked around for him, but only found… well, not La Push. I saw tree's all around and there wasn't the smell of my house anywhere. I could always smell it, even if I was in Port Angeles. I raised my head. I saw multiple things: clouds that threatened snow, a face that was unfamiliar that was beautiful but reeked like vampire, Embry's body with blood all over it, and something even more terrifying. I saw a gang of vampires all ready to pounce on me.

"C'mon love. Let us introduce you to your new home."

_Click that little button that says review, while I start on the new series and possibly Renesmee and Jaocbs!_


End file.
